Letting Korra Fly
by LoveLikeElena
Summary: The hardest thing Senna and Tonraq did was let Korra go. First at five, then again at seventeen. This is a story of what their life was like after Korra left for Republic City. R/R
DISC: I DO NOT own any of the characters from LOK. They belong to Brike. I down the idea for this story.
Enjoy!

A/N: This story came to mine while watching Welcome to Republic City.

"Letting Korra Fly"

Chapter 1

"You want to do what?" Senna was beside herself as her daughter voiced her intentions to her and her husband.

"I need to help the problems in Republic City," Korra explained. "Keeping me hidden away isn't what Aang had in mind. I'll be okay. You need to trust me. You raised me the right way. Please…"

Senna blinked hard at Korra's words. It was true she and Tonraq had raised her with values and morals, but that was all they had been able to do.

"Korra, your father and I need to talk about this. Give us until tomorrow," Senna answered.

Korra was about to protest, but something told her not to. Instead, she nodded and left her parents alone. She went to her room. Flopping down on the bed in a relaxed posture, she hoped her parents would let her go.

"It might be happening Naga. Mom and Dad might let me go to Republic City!" She scratched her best friend behind the ears.

*****

Meanwhile, back in the living room, Senna was pacing back and forth, blinking against the tears.

"We can't let her go. It's a mistake. We can't…I can't…we've already lost so much time with…" she stopped pacing and stared at the wall. As the pattern on the animal rug started to blur, she realized tears were streaming down her face. Feeling a strong, gentle hand on her shoulder, she turned around, allowing her husband to comfort her. She buried her face in his chest, heart wrenching sobs escaping her throat, choking her for a minute.

"Shh, shh, Senna, we knew this day would come soon. Korra's ready. I know she is. I'll miss her, but she's ready for this. She'll be back," Tonraq kissed the top of her head.

"You don't know that," Senna tearfully whimpered. "Tenzin said the situation in Republic City is unstable. Korra's…sha-she's wrong…"

"What about?" Her husband gently inquired.

Senna took a shaky breath as more tears fell.

"We didn't get to raise her. We taught her values and gave her a foundation, but we weren't able to raise her. She shouldn't have been taken from us! She was ours and now she wants to…I can't lose her again!"

"Sweetheart, I agree with you. We should have been able to raise her. But she's not a kid anymore," her husband reminded her.

Senna jerked out of his embrace. She glared at him, her cyan eyes so normally soft and warm were now full of icy fire.

"Don't you think I know that? I live with the regret of not being able to be there for her while she was growing up every day! The day we dropped her off at the compound was…it was the hardest day of my life. I felt like a failure as her mother. I never forgave myself for it. And now you're asking me to do it again? I tried to suggest a different way of keeping her safe, but you wouldn't listen! You thought the compound was the best solution. I hate to break it to you, Tonraq, but you were wrong! It was the worst decision you could have made." With that, she turned on her heel and left the room. Gaining the sanctuary of the guestroom, she slammed the door shut. Glancing out of the window, Senna let the tears fall. Letting out a heart wrenching sob, she let thirteen years of pent up emotions loose. She didn't know how long she sat there, crying her heart out, but she soon became aware of a knock at the door.

"Tonraq, please, I need to be alone right now," she begged as strongly as she could.

The door opened a minute later.

Glancing up, Senna found her tearful eyes locking with Korra's identical ones.

"Little one, what's up?" she asked, trying to sound normal.

Korra was at her side in seconds. Sitting down, she embraced her mother.

"Mom, I'm so sorry…I never meant to hurt you or cause you and Dad to fight," Korra blinked back tears of guilt.

"It's not your fault. I don't blame you," her mother sniffed as more tears fell. "You are NOT responsible for our fight. I've been holding things in for years that needed to come out. You just set things in motion. But it's not a bad thing. I Promise."

"I won't leave," Korra decided.

Senna shook her head.

"While I would prefer you to stay until Monday at least, your Dad's right. You're ready. I've known it for a while now. I'm the one who isn't ready."

"Mom, I love you and Dad, more than anything," Korra assured her.

"I know, sweetheart. It's just…we didn't get a chance to raise you like we should have. Ever since we dropped you off at the compound, I've felt like I failed you."

"What? Mom, no! You've never failed me in any way. You taught me so much."

Senna nodded even as more tears fell. Gathering her thoughts together, she spoke.

"I should have fought harder to keep you with us. If the red lotus hadn't disrupted our lives, you would have been able to stay with us one more year. Don't get me wrong, little one, I wanted to keep you safe as much as your Father did. We just had different ideas as to how to do it. I suggested us moving to air temple island or even the fire nation. Your father didn't agree. So not only was I Missing you terribly and feeling like I failed, I was angry at him for what I Thought was taking the easy way out. The times you visited us and told me how much you hated it there, it broke my heart because I couldn't do anything to help you."

Korra shook her head.

"You did something. You listened. That meant a lot to me. More than you know."

Senna managed a tiny smile for her daughter.

"You can trust me. I can take care of myself. I know that when I need you guys, you'll be there."

"IN a second," her mother promised.

"Mom, you taught me the important things. You taught me what matters. You gave me the inner strength I need to do this. I can face anything Republic City throws at me because of you and Dad. You two gave me values I'll always carry with me and use. I'm gonna miss you both, but I need to do this."

"I know," Senna said as a new set of tears fell. "I trust you, Korra. I have faith in you. I just don't trust whatever you're going to come up against out there."

"I know. I'll be okay," Korra embraced her mother once again, "thanks to you."

"I love you, sweetie. I love you so much," Her mother hugged her fiercely.

"I love you too," her daughter assured her.

Just then, there was a knock at the door.

"Come in," Senna sighed.

"Senna, I'm going hunting for a while," Tonraq informed his wife.

"Honey, wait, please? We need to talk," Senna stood. Pulling away from Korra, she faced her husband.

"I'll let you guys talk. I Love you both," with that, Korra went back to her room.

Senna sighed.

"Tonraq, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have gotten angry with you. It wasn't your fault Korra was almost kidnapped. I'm really angry at the white lotus and myself," she stared at the floor as tears started anew.

"I'm angry with them too," her husband revealed. "But you shouldn't be angry with yourself. You didn't do anything."

"That's just it," Senna tearfully confessed, "I should have fought harder to keep Korra with us. She was…our little girl. But you're right. She's not a little girl anymore. We need to let her go. I'm just…so scared…oh spirits, I'm so scared she'll…" her voice trailed off as a sob escaped. She soon felt Tonraq's strong arms encircling her. Leaning against him, Senna broke down.

"I'm scared for Korra too. But I know our daughter. She can do this."

Senna let the rest of the tears fall as she let her husband comfort her.

"I love you," she whispered. "I'm so sorry…"

"I love you too. Don't' apologize for expressing yourself. I'm angry about what happened too. But we need to trust Korra. Come on, let's get some sleep. We all need an early night."

Senna allowed her husband to lead her to their bedroom.

"Wait," she said after she had changed into her pj's.

Tonraq raised his eyebrows.

"I need to say good-night to Korra. I'll be right back," with that, Senna stood. Opening Korra's bedroom door, Senna smiled at the sight despite the remaining tears. Korra was fast asleep, the covers half on the floor. As Senna resituated them, Korra's words rang in her ears. "Trust me. I'll be okay." Bending down, Senna kissed Korra's forehead.

Korra stirred. She settled down when she realized who was there. Reaching out, she grabbed her mother's hand in hers.

"Shh, it's okay, Korra. It's me. I love you so much, little one," Senna stayed for a few minutes. Once she was sure her little girl was going to be okay, she returned to the room she shared with Tonraq.

"Is Korra okay?" Tonraq asked.

"Yeah. She's fast asleep," Senna reported. Climbing into bed, she got comfortable. "I love you, honey."

"I love you too," Tonraq kissed Senna's forehead. Their lips soon met in a passionate kiss. Pulling away, he slid an arm around her.

Senna closed her eyes, resting her head on Tonraq's chest. She was asleep shortly afterwards.

*****

Senna awoke suddenly in the early hours of the morning. Sitting up, she swung her legs over the side of the bed and stood. Exiting the room, she made her way down to Korra's. Entering, she found her daughter wide awake.

"Korra? What are you doing awake?"

Whirling around at the familiar voice, Korra shook her head. Glancing at the floor, she let the tears fall.

"I'm sorry," she tearfully confessed.

Senna was at her side in seconds. Pulling her daughter close, she ran a hand through her hair.

"Sweetheart, you don't have to be. What are you apologizing for?"

"I hurt you. I never meant to do that," Korra tearfully assured her.

"My little one, listen to me. You did NOT hurt me. I'm going to miss you, but I know you'll be okay. It's true I'm angry that the red lotus forced us to be separated, but that's not your fault. You need to know that."

"Are you sure?" Korra asked.

"I'm sure," her mother kissed her head.

"I'm scared," Korra admitted.

Senna pulled her even tighter. She knew Korra only admitted things like this to her.

"I am too. And you know what? It's okay to be. But you're gonna be fine," Senna kissed her daughter's cheek. After holding her for a little while, she tucked her back in. "Do you want me to stay with you?"

"I'll be okay," Korra echoed her mother's words as she started calming down.

Senna smiled.

"You will. You're right. But there's no shame in wanting me to stay with you either. You need to know that. You don't ever have to be afraid or ashamed to come to me or your father for anything."

"I know," Korra said as her eyes closed. "I love…"

"I love you too, little one. I Love you so much. Sweet dreams, sweetheart," Senna waited until Korra was asleep. Standing, she left her daughter to rest. Returning to her and Tonraq's room, she got herself situated.

"Is Korra okay?" Tonraq asked.

"She's going to be fine," Senna said with confidence.

"What about you?" Tonraq pulled her in for a hug.

Senna hesitated.

"I'll be okay too. It just might take a while," she admitted.

"And that's okay. I'm here for you," he reminded her.

"I know," she softly affirmed. "Let's get some sleep. I love you."

"I love you too," with that, the igloo was silent for the rest of the night.

******

Before Senna knew it, Monday had come. As she stood on the porch, watching Korra putting her bags on Naga's saddle, she felt like her heart was breaking into a million pieces. While she did believe Korra would be fine, she was still going to miss her.

"Is that the last one?" Tonraq asked.

"Yup," Korra replied. Leaving Naga's side, she approached her parents. She embraced her mother first. Feeling her shaking, she clung on, blinking back her own tears. "Mom, it's okay. I'll be all right. I love you."

Senna nodded as she tried to stop crying. It was easier said than done.

"Please, little one, stay safe…" she pleaded. Her voice thick with tears.

"I will," Korra kissed her cheek. Pulling away was the hardest thing she had ever done. This was different than the Sundays she would go back to the compound. In those days she knew she would see her parents the next Friday. Going over to her father, she embraced him just as tightly. She wasn't surprised when he picked her up.

"I love you, Daddy," she softly said.

"I love you too, princess. Please be careful."

"I promise. Promise me you'll take care of Mom. I know I'm hurting her and that's the last thing I want to do."

"I'll take care of her. You know I will," her father kissed her cheek.

Korra pulled away. She almost went and gave her mother another hug, but she knew it would just prolong the inevitable. Managing a brave smile, she mouthed 'I love you' to her, turned and jumped on Naga's back. Glancing back one last time, she faced forward and gave Naga the command.

Senna closed her eyes the minute she couldn't see Korra aboard Naga anymore. She blinked furiously, but more tears fell. She knew this day was coming, but she didn't think it would be this soon. She also wasn't prepared for how devastated it would make her feel. She felt like she was losing her little girl all over again. Staring fixedly at the spot Korra had stood moments before, she whispered softly, her voice almost hoarse from tears, "Please, watch over her." She then added, "Korra, please stay safe. Please come back to us soon," with that, she let out a soft sob, followed by another and another as more tears streamed down her face. She felt a strong, gentle arm wrap around her. Leaning against her husband, Senna buried her face in his chest as she let her fear and grief out.

"Korra will be okay," Tonraq soothed, "we raised her well."

"Wa-we really da-didn't have the chance to…" Senna's voice trailed off as more tears came.

"I know," Tonraq agreed. Sighing, he lead his wife back into the house. Entering the living room, he sat down on the couch. Once she was settled, he wrapped Senna in a comforting hug. He was about to say something else when there was a knock at the door. Gently letting Senna go, Tonraq rose to answer it.

"Who is it?" he asked.

"Katara," came the reply.

Opening the door, Tonraq let their friend and mentor in.

"How's Senna?" was the ex war heroine's first question.

Tonraq shook his head.

Katara nodded. She followed him into the living room. Her heart broke at the sight of the younger waterbending master. Senna had her eyes squeezed shut as more tears fell. Making her way over, Katara sat down next to her second daughter. Without a word, she pulled the distraught mother into her arms.

"She she's gone…" Senna whimpered into Katara's shoulder.

"I know, honey. But Korra will be back. You need to trust her. She's strong and capable. She has your inner strength. You gave her that gift. It'll serve her well out there."

Senna nodded. Her second mother's words calming her a little. She knew they were true.

Tonraq reentered the room just then. He set two mugs of tea on the table.

Katara nodded towards him in thanks before turning her attention back to Senna.

"Did Korra say she would call when she got there?" Katara asked Tonraq.

"We requested her to," he answered.

"I'll let you know if she does," Katara assured them.

"Thank you," Senna whispered.

Katara hugged her in response. Running a hand through her hair, she whispered soothing words into her ear. She stayed for a little while longer before leaving the couple alone.

"You need to watch Senna tonight," she advised Tonraq.

"I will," he earnestly said.

Katara nodded, turned and left.

Closing the door behind her, Tonraq returned to Senna's side. Sitting down, he pulled her into his arms. He would do anything to help her. He had made Korra a promise and he wasn't about to break it. Little did Tonraq know how long the seven months ahead of them would be…


End file.
